Photo shoots and Christmas cards
by Shinx1912
Summary: What happens when Edward and Bella have to model together for a christmas card photoshoot.
1. Chapter 1

"Edward please!" the little efin girl standing before me pleaded.

I rolled my eyes at her and sat down on the leather couch in front of my bed.

"Alice for the last time, no."

"But you're the only good looking guy in Forks. All the other are ugh." She poked a finger in her mouth and pretended to gag. "And you'd have great chemistry with the other model."

My little sister, Alice was taking part in a countdown to Christmas contest and she wanted me to model for her. It's not that I minded modelling, Alice was master of the camera when she was taking photo, even Shrek would look good. She majored in photography. My problem was that I would have to dress up in Christmas costumes.

"Who is the other model?" I asked.

"My friend from college, Isabella Swan. She's the one who's house we're going to on Christmas eve." Alice's eyes sparkled as she spoke of her friend.

I had heard about Bella a lot over time, but I had never met her. I'd been living in Chicago for four years. I'd moved there for college and found a job there after graduation, coming home only a handful of times since.

My parents had also spoken highly of Bella who apparently had visited them for the holidays.

"Why don't you ask Jasper?" I questioned thinking of my sister's boyfriend. Surely she would think that he was good looking enough for this.

Alice cocked an eyebrow looking at me incredulous. "Because I don't want him posing for with some other girl."

I sighed. "If I do this. _If_," I emphasised before she could start getting any ideas, "What's in it for me?"

She smiled her triumphant I've got you right where I want you smile.

"You get to help your favorite sister."

"You're my only sister, Alice," I pointed out.

She grinned wider and I ran a hand through my hair in frustration, well if it would get her off my back. I raised my hands up in surrender.

"Alright, so tell me exactly what this is for? What do you have to do?"

"The countdown to Christmas contest. I need to design an advent calendar and a collection of Christmas cards?"

I didn't understand why she needed me for this.

"Why do you need me to model for you?"

"You can't back down okay?" She raised an eyebrow and I nodded once but knowing I would regret it.

" I'm using a romantic theme."

I swallowed hard. This was news to me. I tried my best to look nonchalant.

"So, when are we going to do this? When is your friend coming down for the shoot?"

Alice beamed. "Tomorrow, Bella will come tomorrow. We'll go to the cabin and do the shoot there."

She referred to the family cabin where we had gone every summer when we were kids, until we had grown too old to share a room.

"One more question," I said.

"Yes?" Alice asked sweetly

"What do get if you win?"

"I get three hundred dollars, and the cards get reprinted and sold. And I get to beat Rosalie bitchy Hale."

I rolled my eyes at my sister again. She'd had an on going rivalry with Rosalie Hale ever since high school. They both were always competing in everything. Who dressed best? Who got the best grades?

Who had the hottest boyfriend? That had resulted in Rosalie and I going on a few dates until I found out what was going on.

In my opinion I think those two would be great friends if they tried. They were like two peas in a pod and it made me cringe to think that now and remember I had gone out with Rosalie.

I mentioned it to Alice once; she all but chewed my head off.

I bobbed my head listening to the upbeat chords of music that blasted loudly in my car and mouthed the words of the song.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and pulled it out. Alice had sent me a text.

I groaned loudly. What did she want now? I opened the text, not wanting to be sent back to Seattle when I got home.

_Got everything?-A_

Yes, I had everything but I couldn't reply now, I was driving. I tossed my phone on the passenger seat and looked up again-

Shit. Holy shit!

I had looked up just in time to see a car a person and a red truck in the middle of the road. I stomped my foot on the break hard. The person jumped out of the way, but I was still moving toward the truck. I fishtailed around the truck, breathing hard as I did.

"Shit."

I stopped the car, gripping hard to the steering wheel. I had to make sure the person was okay.

What kind of crazy person would just stop in the middle of the road like that? I unbuckled my seatbelt and stepped out of the car and went in search on the person I almost ran over.

I walked to the edge of the road, lined by the dark pine trees. And there was she was. Standing with bent with her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

I watched her mesmerised. Her cheeks glowed bright pink against her pale white skin. Her eyes were closed. She finally caught her breath and stood up right. She brushed a hand through her wavy mahogany hair flipped to the back. She opened the doe brown eyes, which met with mine instantly. Her pink lips formed an o, when she saw me watching her so intensely.

I felt the tips of my ears heat up.

I walked over tentatively scared a person of such beauty was just a mirage and that she would disappear when I got too close.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"What the fuck was that?" she snapped, her eyes narrowing at me. "Don't you look where you're going? You could have killed me!"

Her voice was like tinkle of bells, such a dirty word should not fall from her lips.

"I'm sorry, my sister texted me and she's a real…" I trailed off. She didn't need to know about my life. "Why were you in the middle of the road?"

She sighed and gestured to her truck. "Broken down and my phone battery's gone too."

"Can I offer you a ride?" I said before I could think about it.

She regarded me cautiously then her eyes softened. "Would you? I've been here for ages and there haven't been any cars. I'm going to Forks."

"Of course, that's where I'm going too."

I neglected to tell the beautiful girl that I had a fully functioning phone. I wanted to be alone in the car with her. Plus I doubted she wanted to be left out in the cold.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

"My name's Edward by the way," I said to break the awkward silence that had filled the car since I started driving.

"Isabella Swan, you can call me Bella," she said, she flashed me a shy smile.

I glanced at her as recognition flitted through me. Isabella? Wasn't that the name of Alice's friend? Maybe I should find out if it was this Bella.

"You're not from Forks are you?" I doubted that I hadn't known anyone by the name of Bella in high school. And since Alice's Bella was the same age as her, then she would have attended the same time as Alice.

Bella shook her head confirming my suspicions. "I'm visiting a friend."

"Is this friend of yours Alice by any chance? Alice Cullen."

Bella turned to look at me, first confused, a warm smile lighting up her features. "Oh, you're her brother? I should have known you the same eyes."

I couldn't help smiling back. She'd been checking out my eyes.

"The one and only. Nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you. Alice is always saying Bella this, Bella that."

Bella chuckled and it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

"All lies, don't believe a word of it."

It was my turn to laugh. I had heard nothing but compliments about her. "No, only good things, I promise. Come to think of it, you have quite a lot to live up to."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing," she muttered mostly to herself.

She ran her tongue nervously over her bottom lip and bit on it. I wanted to free it and run my lips over it to see how soft they really were. I'm sure they tasted just as good as they looked.

Snap of out it Edward. I shook my head to get out of my trance. She's a girl not some piece of meat, I internally scolded myself.

"It is," I assured her. "A very good thing… And what has my little sister told you about me? I'm curious though, I'm sure _those_ are the lies."

"Good things too." Bella flushed, her face all the down to her neck turn a dark of pink, making wonder how far down that blush went…

I swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"What?" I asked curious now. What could Alice have possibly said about me that just the memory would make Bella blush like that?

"Nothing," she said in a low voice.

"You can't blush like that, and then tell me it's nothing. Come on, how is that fair?"

Bella shook her head, refusing to speak. I sighed deciding to let it go, after all I had only just met the girl- no woman- a few minutes ago, I wouldn't force into saying anything.

I would find out from Alice.

"Alright then, what do you?" I asked changing the subject.

"I'm studying English literature, since reading is my passion. And I work in a hardware store. What about you?"

I shrugged. "I graduated last year, majored in law. I work in law firm now."

Bella nodded seemingly impressed. "Wow, law, that's impressive."

"Thanks. So, you got any idea what you want to do when you graduate?"

"Nope, I was think maybe I could do something in publishing. Maybe in the future I could write something and get it published. Who knows?"

It was easy to talk to Bella, she was confident and relaxed, nothing like my little sister.

"How'd Alice get you roped into modelling for her?" I asked as we neared my house. That's where I assumed she was coming anyway.

"She said I wouldn't have to go shopping with her for at least two months." She shook her head in disgust as though it were a dirty habit. Well it was.

This was a change. Alice was person who loved shopping but I was glad to see Bella was different.

"You don't like shopping?" I asked voicing my thoughts.

"God no," she spluttered. "I'm just hope that the photo shoot isn't so bad. She was supposed to find another guy for me to model with. Apparently she wants it to be a romantic type thing."

Bella rolled her eyes when she said the word romantic.

"I hope the guy isn't too bad. Alice has great taste in good looking guys, but some times the guys she finds are just weird. I'm glad she found Jasper. Don't tell her I told you this, she'll kill me if she finds out."

I mimed zipped my lips and throwing away the key.

Bella smiled. "The last guy she went out with before Jasper, he ended up stalking her, for like two weeks he camped out, outside of her apartment. She had to get a restraining order."

My hands tightened on the steering wheel and my lips fell into a hard line. Who was this fucker and why didn't Alice tell me? I would have beaten the living daylights out of him.

Fuck it, I still could now.

"Where's the bastard now? Who is he?" I snapped.

Bella flinched at the harsh tone of my voice.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, not wanting to scare off Bella.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"That's okay," she smiled to show me no harm was done. "And he's moved colleges since. Besides he got a warning when from Jasper when those two starting going out."

My hands still gripped the wheel tightly.

"What's his name?"

Bella looked contemplative. "I don't know if I should-"

"I just want a name, Bella."

"James Hunt."

I nodded. If I ever met him, he would be more than beaten up. I glanced over at Bella and allowed my train of thought the change to something less violent. She looked to fragile to be around someone with such thoughts. Her porcelain like skin didn't help much.

"I hope I'm not too weird for you," I muttered quietly.

Bella tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"I'm the other model."

Her doe brown eyes widened and she began to blush furiously. I couldn't help but smirk at her as we turned into the driveway of my house.

_Review. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry christmas and Happy new year to all readers. **

* * *

"So," I asked her as we walked to front porch.

Bella still hadn't spoke since I had told her that I would be modelling with her.

"What's the verdict on me?" I asked her, smirking to myself as I spoke.

She bit her lip as she glanced nervously at me. My hands clenched into fists. Her soft pink lips.

I wanted to bite that bottom lip myself, just to see if it was as soft as it looked.

"Well?" I prompted her teasingly.

"You're not bad," she said quietly as we reached the front door.

I opened in and gestured for Bella to go in.

"Ladies first," I said to her.

She grinned at me, her cheeks turning rose.

"Thanks," she muttered as she walked in. I followed behind her.

Our time alone came to an end when my annoying little sister decided to make her presence known.

"Edward?" She called from upstairs."Is that you?"

"Yes, Alice," I called back.

The thudding footsteps of the petite girl was like a stampede of elephants as she ran down the stairs.

"Have you got everything? I called you why didn't you ans-" She stopped mid sentence as she came in to view.

Her eyes were locked on the girl standing beside me.

"Bella! You're here!" Alice squealed, her broke out in a beaming smile and ran even faster down the stairs.

She zoomed toward Bella and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm here." Bella laughed, hugging Alice back with just as much enthusiasm.

As they pulled apart Alice cocked her head to the side and glanced behind Bella, then frowned.

"Where's Bea?" She questioned.

Bea? Who was Bea, a pet of Bella's? Another friend?

I understood when Bella replied.

"She broke down on the high way. That's where I met Edward, he stopped and gave me a ride."

I loved the way my name rolled off her tongue. Edward. Hmm, the way she pronounced it. I bet I could make her say my name, cry out my name in throes of pl- Fuck, Edward, snap out of it.

"Is there a local garage we can call to get her?"

I nodded knowing that Alice wouldn't be the one to volunteer information the Hale garage.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'll call them for you."

As I took out my phone to dial the number of the garage Alice spoke up.

"Why didn't you call for a tow truck when you saw her, Edward?" She asked.

I froze.

Fuck.

And for the second time I felt ears heat up in embarrassment. I stuttered and stumbled over my words to make up an excuse but it was too late I doubted they would believe me.

"I-er- well… How could I leave her-erm to go alone. In the tow truck with some random person. That wouldn't be safe. Erm- I didn't have sig- signal on my phone anyway. So, yeah."

Alice was staring at me like I had grown another head. I resisted the urge to giver her the stink eye. Bella was trying to stifle a smile.

Great, now Alice had made me look like an idiot in front of the hottest girl I had ever met. I knew I should have had a brother, he would have been cooler about something like this. But then if a girl would have been visiting him, it would have been a girlfriend so I wouldn't have a chance with her. This is why it was better I had a sister- Oh fuck it.

"Don't you have any bags?" Alice asked. I was glad for the topic change and the fact that the spot light had been taken from me.

"No," Bella replied. "I only live in Seattle. I figured I'd go home tonight. The photo shoot won't take long right?"

Alice groaned. "Yeah, but it won't be just one day. Please stay."

I dialled the number of my friend Emmett McCarty and told him about Bella's truck.

"I called the garage. They're coming to pick you up in ten and take you to the truck," I informed Bella.

She nodded. "It looks like I'll have to stay. I won't be able to go home tonight. I guess I'll go tomorrow afternoon, I have to go out with my mom."

"Yay," Alice cheered.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Al, your stuff's in my car," I said referring to list of christmas decorations she sent me all the way to Seattle this morning to buy.

I didn't what they were for. We already had christmas decorations at home. And it was still two weeks to December. I didn't ask though, I learnt over the years to just keep my mouth shut and do as she asked or I would subject to the Cullen inquisition. A trait passed on through the generations of Cullen women.

Instead I just tossed her my car key and watched as she strode over to my volvo and opened the trunk.

"Could you come with me, Edward?" I heard Bella ask. I turned my attention back to her. She was watching me shyly.

"Uh- sure, but I warn you I know nothing about cars."

She shook her head. "I just want company and to be honest, Alice would talk my head off if I asked her to come."

I smiled brightly at her. I knew Alice wouldn't come though and that Bella knew this too, but it was just her way of asking me nicely. I was sure she knew about Rosalie Hale. She had been to Forks before, afterall. And to be honest I wanted to spend time with this girl. She was hot and hadn't shown any creepy tendencies as I had seen from my past experiences.

"How can I deny you that, Miss Swan. It would be my pleasure."

**Review if you think Edward is cute. **


	4. -------

Hey, this is not a chapter. I just wanted to say that I will not be updating this story until around christmas time.

I don't see the point of writing a christmas story when that time of year has just passed. I don't feel christmassy right now.

But I don't plan on letting this story go, so its just going to be a wait until hopefully November/December.


End file.
